The Monica's Gang Movie/Credits
Opening Credits Hollywood Pictures and Don Bluth Feature Animation present a Studio Ghibli/DraCorps production in association with ShadowMachine Films Silly Puppy 70/30 Productions The Curiosity Company Gracie Films a film by Hayao Miyazaki Francis Ford Coppola Don Bluth Gary Goldman THE MONICA'S GANG MOVIE Closing Credits Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Mary V. Beck Mary Hidalgo Don Bluth Susan Edelman Matthew Jon Beck Gary Goldman Supervising Sound Editors Don Bluth Gary Goldman Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Randy Thom Gloria Borders Ethan van der Ryn Christopher Boyes Dennis Leonard Michael Silvers Matthew Wood Sound Designers Don Bluth Gary Goldman Christopher Boyes Gary Rydstrom Ben Burtt Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Don Bluth Gary Goldman Andy Nelson Dennis S. Sands Jim Bolt Tom Johnson Gary A. Rizzo Michael Semanick Randy Thom Christopher Boyes Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Cast (in order of appearance) Additional Voices Ava Acres Kelly Asbury Bob Bergen Clancy Brown Cody Cameron Catherine Cavadini Jim Cummings Rich B. Dietl Derek Drymon Eric Goldberg Jess Harnell Tom Kenny Doug Lawrence Tom McGrath Rob Paulsen Kath Soucie Jill Talley James Arnold Taylor Samuel Vincent Frank Welker Carlos Alazraqui Dee Bradley Baker Mary Kay Bergman Rodger Bumpass Nancy Cartwright Joel Crawford Grey DeLisle John DiMaggio Bill Fagerbakke Hamish Grieve Tim Hodge Phil LaMarr Tress MacNeille Scott Menville Peter Ramsey David Ogden Stiers Fred Tatasciore Alan Tudyk Frans Vischer Billy West Jack Angel James Baxter Albert Brooks Corey Burton Mary Jo Catlett Ryan Crego Debi Derryberry Walt Dohrn Bill Farmer Jennifer Hale Richard Horwitz Carolyn Lawrence Mona Marshall Emily Nordwind Harry Shearer Tara Strong Genndy Tartakovsky Conrad Vernon Hynden Walch Ariel Winter Don Bluth Feature Animation Crew Animation Production by Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Artistic Supervisors Additional Sequences Directed by Pete Michels David Silverman Additional Story Material by Walt Dohrn and Jon Vitti Additional Screenplay Material by Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger and Conrad Vernon Story Storyboard Leads Danelle Davenport Hamish Grieve Ennio Torresan Peter Ramsey Storyboard Artists Bryan Andrews Bob Camp Caroline Cruikshank Jed Diffenderfer David Feiss Tim Hodge David Krentz Lauren MacMullan Thomas A. Nelson John Puglisi Frans Vischer Kelly Asbury Jim Capobianco Bob Davies Don Dougherty James Fujii Yoshiaki Kawajiri Todd Kurosawa Johane Matte Bob Persichetti Eric Ramsey Jeff Biancalana Sherm Cohen Darren Denlinger Derek Drymon Eric Goldberg Craig Kellman Larry Leker Clayton McKenzie Morrow Jason Plapp Mitch Schauer Simon Wells Editorial Associate Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas Joe Monteleone Jennifer Dolce Marcus Taylor C.K. Horness Joe Thygesen Additional Editors John Pomeroy David Ian Salter John Venzon Visual Development Character Designers Chris Appelhans Sylvain Deboissy Carter Goodrich Jakob Hjort Jensen Ryan O'Loughlin Jean-Francois Rey James Baxter Peter de Seve Carlos Grangel Timothy Lamb Simon Otto Shannon Tindle Andy Bialk Eric Goldberg Dan Haskett Nico Marlet Shane Prigmore Frans Vischer Lead Prop Designers John Krause Chuck Puntuvatana Prop Designers Andrew Burrell Charles Ragins David Lee Jefferson Weekley Kevin Moore Tara Whitaker Lead Background Designers Alex Dilts Hugh MacDonald Lance Wilder Background Designers John Berman Paul Castro Edgar Duncan Samuel Ho Young Kim Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Christopher Tsirgiotis Lynna Blankenship Andy Chen Phil Hayes Trevor Johnson Maria Mariotti Mike Pettengill Gerald Clifford Rey Rene Vega Chris Bolden Daniel Chiu Jabu Henderson T.J. Kim Kevin Moore Javier Pineda Justin Thompson Ian Wilcox Visual Development Lead Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Andy Bialk Pascal Campion Guillaume Fesquet Kory Heinzen Mike Inman Ronald A. Kurniawan Sam Michlap Jason William Scheier J. Michael Spooner Nate Wragg Sunny Apinchapong Max Boas Richie Chavez Natalie Franscioni-Karp Ruben Hickman Samantha Kallis Paul Lasaine Phillip Phillipson Christian Schellewald Pierre-Olivier Vincent Michael Yamada Chris Appelhans Jayee Borcar Richard Daskas Todd Gibbs Michael Humphries Bill Kaufmann Dominique R. Louis Griselda S. Lemay Armand Serrano Zhaoping Wei Felix Yoon Visual Development Consultants Kendal Cronkhite Jeff Turley Layout Layout Artists James P. Alles Mick de Falco Jason Hand Cynthia Ignacio Julio Leon Mark Mulgrew Allen Tam Wallace Williamson Robert Crawford Peter J. DeLuca Daniel Hu James Keefer Hamilton Lewis Robert J. St. Pierre George Villaflor Jennifer Yuan Alfred Cruz Ed Ghertner Clive Hutchings Matt Lee Gary Mouri Chris Stover Doug Walker Bruce Zick Workbook Continuity Animation Lead Key Animators Svend Gregori Kuniko Yano Key Animators Yoshiaki Kawajiri Martin Oliver Toshihiko Masuda Norio Matsumoto Tadayoshi Yamamuro Supervising Animators Kyle Balda Bob Cokinn Bill Diaz Eric Goldberg Glen Keane Nik Ranieri James Baxter Donnachada Daly Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Duncan Marjoribanks Jack Reed Frans Vischer Tim Cheung Andreas Deja Mark Henn Raman Hui John Pomeroy Bruce W. Smith Lead Animators Tom Bancroft Alessandro Carloni Bert Klein Tony Bancroft Paul Chung Trey Thomas Darlie Brewster Anthony de Rosa Frans Vischer Senior Animator Uli Meyer Animators Tim Allen Cinzia Angelini Tom Bancroft Richard Bazley Rune Bennicke Aaron Blaise Geefwee Boedoe Darrin Butts Alessandro Carloni Michael Cedeno Sandro Cleuzo Nick Craven Bob Davies Lou Dellarosa Ken Duncan Lauren Faust Raul Garcia Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray Teddy Hall Randy Haycock Martin P. Hopkins James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Richard Sanguoon Kim Jennifer Cardon Klein Brad Kuha Eric Lessard James Lopez Mario J. Menjivar Jean Morel Julie Nelson Kevin O'Hara Gilda Palinginis Pierre Perifel Philip Pignotti David Pritchard William Recinos Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Bruce W. Smith Michael Swofford Roger Vizard Stevan Wahl Robert Weaver Matt Williames Anthony Ho Wong Manuel Almela Dale Baer Tony Bancroft Jared Beckstrand Jeremy Bernstein Travis Blaise Rejean Bourdages Susan Campbell Randy Cartwright Crystal Chesney Stephane Coedel Caroline Cruikshank Michelle Dean Anthony DeRosa Russ Edmonds Raffaella Filipponi Tom Gately Steven Pierre Gordon Rodolphe Guenoden David Hancock Mark Henn Richard Hoppe Ron Husband Brooke Johnson Clay Kaytis Sang-Jim Kim Mark Koetsier Dave Kupczyk Fabio Lignini Teresa Martin Marc Mitchell Philip Morris Paul Newberry Joe Oh Ralph Palmer Gary J. Perkovac John Pomeroy Mark Pudleiner Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Len Simon Marc Smith Yoshimichi Tamura Dan Wagner Danny Wawrzaszek Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Dougg Williams Phil Young Kathy Zielinski Line Korsgaard Andersen James Baker Anne-Marie Bardwell Linda Bel Nev Bezaire Julien Bocabeille David Burgess Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Jerry Yu Ching Lorna Cook Cassidy Curtis Andreas Deja Robert Espanto Domingo Rick Farmiloe Tony Fucile Bill Georgiou Mael Gourmelen Joe Haider Dan Haskett T. Daniel Hofstedt Steve Horrocks Jay Jackson Jeff Johnson Morgan Kelly Bert Klein Doug Krohn Alex Kupershmidt Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Frank Molieri Ken Morrissey Mike Nguyen Jamie Oliff Irene Parkins Scott T. Petersen Robb Pratt Nik Ranieri Tom Roth Chris Sauve Tom Sito Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Chris Wahl Bill Waldman Larry White Theresa Wiseman David A. Zaboski Key Assistant Animators Lieve Miessen Vera Pacheco Terry Wozniak Trevor Tamboline Lead Assistant Animator Ed Roberts Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong June Fujimoto Jan Naylor Margie Daniels Cathlin Hidalgo Ginny Parmele Dan Tanaka Tara Donovan Todd Jacobsen Randy Sanchez Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Leads Jan Naylor Bob Percichetti Rough Inbetweeners Casey Coffey Steve Mason Chris Sonnenburg Brad Condie Paul N. McDonald Aliki Theofilopoulos Michael Wu John Hurst David Moses Pimentel Karen Tremblay Background Background Leads Barry Atkinson Emil Mitev Raymond Zibach Background Artists Chris Appelhans Jayee Borcar Richard Daskas Michael Humphries Ronald A. Kurniawan Sam Michlap Jason William Scheier J. Michael Spooner Nate Wragg Barry Atkinson Pascal Campion Guillaume Fesquet Mike Inman Paul Lasaine Phillip Phillipson Christian Schellewald Pierre-Olivier Vincent Michael Yamada Max Boas Richie Chavez Ruben Hickman Bill Kaufmann Dominique R. Louis Griselda S. Lemay Armand Serrano Zhaoping Wei Felix Yoon Background Consultant Kathy Altieri Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animation Leads Emily Jiuliano Trevor Tamboline Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Rachel Renee Bibb Nicola Courtney Marcia Dougherty Aidan Flynn June Fujimoto Millet Henson Todd Jacobsen Celinda S. Kennedy Veronique Langdon Tracy Mark Lee Helen Michael Jan Naylor Stephanie Olivieri Eric Pigors Daisy Schofield Mac Spada Dan Tanaka Kathleen M. Bailey James Burks Margie Daniels Kimberly Dwinell Debbie Forster Yelena Geodakyan Cathlin Hidalgo Myung Kang Lureline Kohler Jennie Langley Kellie D. Lewis Lieve Miessen Brett D. Newton Don Parmele Domingo Rivera Natasha Selfridge Alexa Summerfield Marianne Tucker Kendra Baxter Merry Clingen Frank Dietz Raymond Fabular Cynthia Jill French Susan Goldberg Dietz Toshio Ichishita Claudia V. Keene Anthony Koteh Susan Lantz Patricia Billings Malone Yoon Sook Nam Doug Ninneman Ginny Parmele Jacqueline M. Sanchez Richard Smitheman Philip Sung Miri Yoon Inbetween Animation Inbetween Animation Leads Mike Demur Jan Naylor Breakdown Artists Christenson M. Casugo Kimberly Dwinell Chun Yin Joey So Eun Sang Jang Inbetween Animators Oliver Acker Kayn Garcia Yoshitake Iwakami Jane Misek Keiko Watanabe Cyndy Bohonovsky Jeff Harter Sean Jimenez James Parris Nickolas Frangos Tim Hodge Russell Lingo Dusty Wakefield Hiromasa Yonebayashi Visual Effects Visual Effects Leads Peter DeMund Yancy Lindquist David Tidgwell Brice Mallier Visual Effects Artists David Bossert David Lipton Jason Stovall Steven Fahey Ali Ries Alex Gatsis Scott Santoro Dan Turner Visual Effects Layout Artists John Dillon David Lee Brice Mallier Visual Effects Animators Sean Applegate Bob Bennett Felipe Cerdán Dee Farnsworth Al Holter Michael Cadwallader Jones Susanna Luck Rosanna Lyons David Mildenberger Kevin O'Neil Van Shirvanian John Allan Armstrong Allen Blyth John Dillon Michel Gagné Jeff Howard Cynthia N. Knizek Dan Lund James Mansfield Rodd Miller Masa Oshiro Bob Simmons Phillip Vigil John Bermudes Brent Boggs Ty Elliot Noe Garcia Tom Hush David Lee David Lyons John MacFarlane Mark Myer Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Jeff Topping Visual Effects Assistant Animators Lee Crowe Jay Shindell Dan Turner Van Shirvanian Computer Animation Computer Animators Paul Chung Fredrik Nilsson Raman Hui Kelly Nelson Tina Price With Special Thanks to the Support Staff at Don Bluth Feature Animation, Studio Ghibli and DraCorps whose tireless dedication to the art of animation has made this film possible Mixed & Recorded in a THX Certified Theater Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Don Bluth Feature Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Don Bluth Feature Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storage Systems Provided by Digital Ink & Paint Software Provided by 2D Animation Software Provided by CGI Animation and Modeling Software Provided by Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by and Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by CGI Rendering Software Provided by Color by Technicolor® Domestic Prints by Deluxe® International Prints by Technicolor® No. 34966 The Monica's Gang Media, The Monica's Gang Media logo, Silly Puppy, LLC., Silly Puppy, LLC. logo and its related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Silly Puppy, LLC. and Hollywood Pictures and Television Company. ©1998 Hollywood Pictures and Television Company, Don Bluth Feature Animation, Studio Ghibli and American Zoetrope. All Rights Reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Hollywood Pictures and Television Company, Don Bluth Feature Animation, Studio Ghibli and American Zoetrope is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The persons, places and events portrayed in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to any actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Music of the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Score Album Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from Exclusive The Monica's Gang Movie Merchandise Available at and The Monica's Gang Movie Books Available wherever books are sold from CD-ROM and Video Games Available from Closing Logos Monica's Gang will return in The Monica's Gang Movie 2: The Second Part Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Quality assurance services for the release of The Monica's Gang Movie were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web Category:Credits